SMSTSS 17: Girl Justice!
by ocramed
Summary: Meet the newest members of the Young Justice Team: Chibi Sailor Moon and Lotus of the Hidden Leaf Village! Part of the SMST and TRT series... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 17: Girl Justice!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Naruto, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the new "Young Justice" cartoon series.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the first week of July, and all the side-kicks of the founding members of the Justice League of America were planning on getting complete access to the famous Hall of Justice, located in Washington, DC. That is, if they managed to survive the day intact.

Konohagakure, Hinokuni (i.e. "Land of Fire") Prefecture…

Renata Uzumaki, twin sister of the infamous knuckle-headed shinobi, was in the middle of the fight with a rogue kunoichi from the Yukinokuni (i.e. "Land of Snow") Prefecture.

"I'm telling you, my brother isn't here right now," said Renata, as she circled her opponent. "He's away on an important mission with his squad. Perhaps you can leave him a message or something…?"

"No!" yelled snow-nin Fubuki Kakuyoku, as she prepared her attack. "Because of your brother, I didn't die with honor. Now, I have no home to return to-!"

Naruto and shinobi team, supervised by Naruto and Renata's father, Lord Ranshin Rantsu (aka "The Jade King"), had saved the life of the heir of Yukinokuni, an actress named Princess Koyuki of the Kazahana clan, while defeating Koyuki's terrible uncle Doto. Although the lives of the rogue shinobi who followed Doto were spared, their place in the Yukinokuni was stripped by the princess. Thus, the rogues were banished from the land. Unfortunately, some took it harder than others, like Fubuki.

"I win by you killing me in honorable combat, or by me defeating you, since your brother isn't here," Fubuki said.

With that, Fubuki leaps into the air, forms her jutsu using her hand gestures, and-

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" Fubuki said, as she threw a volley of ice needles that were in the shape of swallows.

Renata, seeing this, counteracts with her attack.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Shuriken Volley!" Renata replied, as she threw off a volley of blades, made from solidified air molecules that intercepted the attack.

Renata steps back to take a defensive stance. Contrary to popular belief, in spite of being a "goofy" girl most of the times, the bouncy shinobi takes her fighting skills seriously. She had to, considering all the enemies her parents had made over the years…

'She's wearing that 'chakra armor',' Renata thought for a moment. 'Otherwise, her ice-based attacks would have been not as effective this far south…'

"Ice-Style: Glacier Wave Jutsu!" Fubuki yells, as she slams her fist into the ground.

Renata jumps into the air, just as she avoided being slammed by the wall of ice. However, she felt herself being grabbed from behind.

"Ah?" Renata said.

"Wow, you're certainly 'bouncy'," Fubuki said with a smirk. "Perhaps if I freeze them off, you'll no longer be a threat?"

"Kya-ahhhhh!" screamed Renata, as she utilized another jutsu called the 'Bouncy Bouncy Boom'. This technique was learned from, of all people, her father Ranshin, who mastered the taijutsu techniques of body expansion. In Renata's case, the kunoichi uses this for emergency purposes…

Nevertheless, with explosive force, Renata expanded her chest. This forced her opponent to let go while being shocked and amazed at the same time. Thankfully, Renata's mesh shirt was made from so-called "unstable molecules", which allows the material to adapt to the physical characteristics of the owner without being damaged.

"Huh-?" Fubuki said in surprise.

"How DARE you, you pervert!" Renata yelled, as she prepared another Wind Release jutsu, while circling around to face her foe. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage!"

Renata then palms the air between herself and her opponent.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fubuki said, as she was slammed into the Earth hard. The force was great enough to smash her harness. When that happened, Fubuki face a considerable power drop in her chakra pool.

"You give up?" Renata said, as she floated in the air. Learning how to fly was a simple matter of manipulating one's chakra.

"I give," Fubuki said. "I only wanted to get my honor back…"

Just then, Lord Ranshin and Anko Mitarashi made their presence known.

"Well, you certainly handled that," Ranma said, as he surveyed the scene. As Renata's father, it was hard not to want to get involved in her fight with the rogue snow nin. He then turns towards Anko, Renata's primary teacher and mentor.

"Well?"

"Well, Renata can fight, that's for sure, and is on her way to mastering the Wind-style Jutsu," Anko said, as she flicks her toothpick away. "The only thing now is to get some experience in team-building and leadership, if she is to be a jonin-level shinobi."

"Well, that can wait," Ranma said. "Her mother and I promised to take her and her sister Rini to see our colleagues in America."

"Let me guess: it's a 'Take our Daughter to Work Day'?" Anko said drolly.

"Um, yes…it is," Ranma tried to laugh it off. "Besides, I wanted her to meet my colleagues. After all, Renata might want to become a 'superhero' someday."

"Well, then I better get this piece of trash to Ibiki for processing," Anko said, as she goes to make a call using her secured earpiece.

"Daddy!" Renata said, as she goes to hug her father.

"Hey, snow-flake," Ranma said. "You're all set for America?"

"Uh-huh," Renata said, as she nodded her head. "I can't wait!"

Azabuu Juuban District, Tokyo…

"Now, I shall have my revenge on the Moon Princess!" said Snow Princess Kaguya. She had been originally defeated by the legendary Sailor Moon, when she attempted to freeze the Earth as a step towards adding the planet to her collection. However, upon learning of the prophecy of the Moon Princess defeating the Snow Princess, she hedged her bets by planting a fragment of her essence in a number of human hosts, including the unborn child of the astrophysicist Dr. Himeko Nayotake. Himeko was the lover of astronomer Dr. Kakeru Ozora, one of Kaguya's thralls during her initial invasion. Now, reborn as a child, also named Kaguya, the magic of the original Snow Princess accelerated the child's physical state to that of a teenager's. As a result, Kaguya has returned to get her revenge, starting with freezing the throngs of people at Juuban Park…

"Come out, come out, Moon Princess!" Kaguya yelled. "Or I will harm more people!"

And then, she felt a pebble being tossed at her head. She looks around wildly.

"Who dares-?"

Rini, who was waiting for her mother to show up, lowers her magazine while sitting on a bench. She didn't feel like shopping with her mother and "father" Hoshi Sato (the newest incarnation of Mamoru Chiba), so she elected to hang out in the park. Actually, she was just glad to be leaving Japan, so that she could go back to the Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards, in order to continue her training in the mystic arts.

"I'm trying to read my 'Seventeen', kid," Rini said, as she tossed her pink Odango hair about. She was starting to look more like when she was enthralled by the Black Moon Family years ago, when her body was accelerated at a tremendous rate into adulthood.

"Do you mind?"

"You look familiar to me," Kaguya said, as she squint her eyes.

"Well, it's not every day that you see someone with naturally occurring pink hair, you know."

"Ah-ha!" Kaguya said. "You're Chiba Sailor Moon!"

"Duh!" Rini said, as she places her magazine to the side. "What gave you the clue?"

"Hu-wah!" Kaguya yelled, as she blasted her with a concentrated blast of cold.

Yawning, Rini leaps into the air, and sticks her palm to the skies.

"Chibi Moon Power Make-Up!" Rini said, as she becomes…Chibi Sailor Moon!

"Tch," Chibi Sailor Moon said, as she lands unto the ground. "Much better."

"Hu-wah!" Kaguya said, as she attempts to blast Chibi Sailor Moon again. However, Chibi Sailor Moon was moving faster than the blasts could catch her. She decided to end the fight then and there, opting for a more direct assault as she dodges and weaves through Kaguya's attacks.

"Too slow," Chibi Sailor Moon said, as she delivers an uppercut that sent Kaguya into the air.

"Ahhh-!" Kaguya cries out.

Chibi Sailor Moon then twirls as she takes out her Pink Moon Stick. She then yells out her attack.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Sailor Moon yells, as she unleashes a volley of small, pink-colored hearts that bombards Kaguya into submission.

"Ahhhhhh…!"

Knowing that Kaguya was sufficiently weakened, Chibi Sailor Moon then used one of her mother's old weapons, which was recently given to her as a gift: the Moon Stick. She then calls out her attack.

"Moon Healing: Elimination!" Chibi Sailor Moon said, as she unleashed its healing properties, thinking that it'll either eliminate her, or neutralize her.

Thankfully, it was the later, not the former, as Kaguya reverted to her original form.

"Ah!" said the young girl, as she falls towards the ground.

Quickly, Chibi Sailor Moon leaps at her, catches her, tumbles and then lands on her feet.

"It's okay," Chibi Sailor Moon said, as the girl cried in her arms. She looks around, and sees that everything was returned to normal.

"I wonder if Kaguya's influence is gone," Chibi Sailor Moon said to herself.

Just then, the girl's parents come running up.

"Kaguya!" said the father, as the mother takes the crying girl in her arms.

"We're here," the mother said. "Are you okay?"

"This…mean girl had hit me!" said Kaguya cried out.

The parents looked at Chibi Sailor Moon.

"Er, my work, is done," Chibi Sailor Moon grinned nervously. "Farewell!"

With that, Chibi Sailor Moon touches her tiara, and teleports out of the area.

"It's okay," said the mother. "We're here…"

Inside the girl, Kaguya's spirit rages.

"{I'll be back}," Kaguya said from within the little girl's subconscious. "{And I'll get my revenge, if it takes another 1000 years to do so...}"

Meanwhile, Chibi Sailor Moon rematerializes a short distance away.

"Whew, that was close," Chibi Sailor Moon said, as she reverts back to her normal guise…

"Rini!" yelled Usagi, as she and Hoshi wave from a distance.

"It's time to go!" yelled Hoshi.

"Coming," Rini said, as she runs up to her parents.

"I sensed Kaguya's return," Usagi said. "I take it that you handled things?"

"If you knew Kaguya was around, why didn't you intervene?" Rini asked.

"Rini, you're old enough to handle most things on your own," Hoshi said. "Your mother and I trust you to do so."

"Oh, I don't know," Rini said slyly. "I don't know if I can handle having a mother who, at one time, dated the entire baseball team…at the same time, having a father who was reborn as a girl, or having a stepfather who once dated the entire gymnastic team while disguised as a girl."

"Rini, first, it was NOT at the same time that I date an entire baseball team, and second, you shouldn't worry about the other things," Usagi said with a mild case of annoyance.

"And you shouldn't be so familiar with such things, Rini," Hoshi replied.

"Hey, I'm just saying that if I can deal with have strange parents, I can handle a lot of things," Rini said with a shrug.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I want you to be on your best behavior when your step-father and I take you and your sister Renata to visit the Hall of Justice in America," Usagi replied.

"I still don't see why I have to participate in a 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day' tour of the place," Rini said. "But, if it gets me closer to England, sign me up."

"Humph…"

The next day…

"We're here, kids," said the masked superhero "Ronin" (aka Ranma), as he, Sailor Moon, "Lotus" (aka Renata) and Chibi Sailor Moon arrive in front of the Hall of Justice, earthbound headquarters of the Justice League of America.

"Oh, wow!" Lotus said, as she looks up at the marble building. "It looks beautiful…"

"Eh," Chibi Sailor Moon said with a shrug.

"Now, you guys will hang with the other sidekicks/partners of our colleagues," Sailor Moon said. "So speak English around them."

"Yes, Mom," the girls replied in unison.

"Well, well," said Green Arrow, as he stood around with his young partner "Speedy". Actually, it was another person, a girl named Mia Dearden, a runaway, who took over the mantle after the original Speedy, Roy Harper, had graduated to a new moniker: "Arsenal".

"I didn't you would FINALLY show up at a League meeting."

"Don't be jealous of me being a FOUNDING member of both the League and the Avengers, Ollie," Ronin said with a smirk. "Oh, and if I find out that you touch my daughters while they are here, I'm going to break hands."

"Daddy," Lotus said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Actually, in England I'm of age," Chibi Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

"Rini, behave," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards Green Arrow.

"How are you, Oliver?"

"Oh, fine," Green Arrow replied. He then motions towards his partner.

"This is my newest partner, Speedy."

"Hello," Speedy replied with a nod. "And don't worry, I'm not being held against my will."

All eyes turn towards Green Arrow.

"I'm not!" Green Arrow, mindful of his reputation as a womanizer, but in the negative sense. "Honest."

"I'm kidding," Speedy said.

"Well, we can do the proper introductions when we're inside," Ronin said. "Come…"

"I can't wait to show you two our trophies and stuff," Sailor Moon said. "You're going to love it…"

"I can't wait, Mommy!" Lotus said cheerfully.

"Oh, neither can I," Chibi Sailor Moon said sarcastically.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 17: Girl Justice!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Naruto, DC Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the new "Young Justice" cartoon series.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Lotus looked up at the alien-like creature, as she struggled to regain her senses. She really wished that her Shadow Clone Jutsu had been effective in tricking…

_My name is 'Dubblex', young lady…_

"What?" Lotus asked.

"I said my name is Dubblex, and as you can see, I am a telepath," said the DNAlien (also called the "genomorphs"). "And as you can see, I have you and your friends in a bind…"

Lotus turns to see that her half-sister 'Neo-Sailor Moon" was in bad shape. Sure, she was strong, but not as strong as the young clone of Superman.

And then, there were the others.

Two of the DNAliens were apparently pyrokinetics, as attest to the fact that they were creating a wave of localized heat that was sapping the strength of Aqualad (II).

The one called 'Kid Flash' was not doing any better, since a geomorph had encased his the young speedster in solidified mud, while Robin was handcuffed by a mind-controlled Guardian, a legacy hero chosen to work security at the secret Cadmus facility…

"Still, I am impressed that you have come this far, for one who is the daughter of Sailor Cosmos and Ronin," Dubblex said. "And don't bother trying to use your shinobi tricks; you have to use your hands in order to pull them off."

"You're right, I have to, most of the time," Lotus replied, as she brings out a kunai.

"You are going to use that on me?" Dubblex said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I am," Lotus said, as she threw the blade at the DNAlien.

The kunai sailed towards its target, only to have Dubblex side-step the thrown object.

"Pitiful. I anticipated that action."

"You did?" Lotus replied, as her kunai hits the cooling unit that kept the clone of Superboy in stasis.

FRACK!

FISSSSSS-!

"Arrrgh!" Dubblex yelped, as he fell forward.

The sudden discharge of freezing air was enough to break Dubblex's concentration long enough for the others to act.

"Huh?" the clone of Superman said, as he was momentarily stunned from Dub.

Luckily, Neo-Sailor Moon had already recovered, as she slammed her forehead into the clone's own forehead.

WHAM!

"Ow!" the clone of Superman yelped, before Neo-Sailor Moon used her patented "Lunar Flying Kick" to give her some breathing room.

FWAM!

Neo-Sailor Moon was trained in the mystic arts, but her background was that of a Magical Girl, and magical girls tend to be supernaturally enhanced to combat demons, not to mention trained for combat (think: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but with a Japanese flair). And since the clone of Superman was Kryptonian, the clone, like all Kryptonians, were particularly susceptible to kryptonite…and magical effects.

"Ack!" the clone of Superman said, as he sailed backwards.

Meanwhile, Robin, trained in the art of Escape Artistry, has already loosened his own bonds during his brief captivity. Once he saw an opportunity to act, Robin did…with a knuckle punch to the Guardian's groin.

PUNCH!

"Ack!" the Guardian yelped, before going down.

"Hey, not cool!" Kid Flash said.

"Don't worry about what I do," Robin said, as he ties up the Guardian with his own handcuffs. "Worry about yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Kid Flash said, as he began to vibrate at tremendous speed, causing the hardened rock to explode outward. One of the flying debris hits one of the pyro-morphs down, breaking the burning ring of fire long enough for Aqualad to summon his last bit of strength.

"HA!" Aqualad yelled, as he formed a giant hammed made from solidified water to bash the pyro-morph down.

SPLOOSH!

Meanwhile, Dubblex had already regained his senses, and was about to act when he was suddenly grabbed by Lotus.

"Urk!" Dubblex said, as he was yanked to his feet. He then stared into Lotus' face.

"I think you need a time-out, young man," Lotus said jokingly, as she focused on activating her family's bloodline trait…

DOOM!

Lotus's bloodline trait was that of the infamous 'Sharingan', which causes a possessor's eyes to turn red with domo marks that can swirl upon use. The strength of the Shringan is based upon the number of marks that can be seen by others. Eventually, under special circumstances, the Sharingan can evolve into the Mangekyo Sharingan, which grants even greater power, but at a tremendous cost…

But for now, Lotus only needs access to the normal Sharingan's lesser abilities: hypnotism.

"Look into my eyes," Lotus said, as Dubblex was forced into the Sharingan's clutches.

"Uh, um," Dubblex said, as he tried to focus on his thoughts, but was failing to do so…

"Uhhhhh…"

"Nighty, night," Lotus said, as she smiles broadly, as Dubblex slumps to the ground. She then sees that her new friend Aqualad was recovering from his ordeal.

"You okay?" Lotus said, as she goes over to help Aqualad up to his feet.

"I am, thank you," Aqualad said, as he stands to his feet. "I just need a moment-"

"HONEY MOON CASCADE!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she twirls around, with scepter in hand, and unleashes a volley of mini-hearts that rains down on the clone of Superman before he could act.

FWAM!

"Gah!" the clone yelped, as the showering hearts rained down on him.

"It looks like we got this one in the bag, as crazy as this situation has become," Kid Flash said.

"We should end this fight as quickly as possible," Aqualad said, as he stared at the clone of Superman. "And we might need…his help."

"I hope that you don't mean the Superman clone," Robin said. "And why should I take your suggestion? I don't know you."

"I don't know 'water boy' either, but he hasn't done anything distrustful or anything," Kid Flash said. "At least, nothing so far."

"And you?" Aqualad asked, as he turned towards Lotus.

"Um, okay," Lotus said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"Then we better stop her," Aqualad said, as he and everyone turned to face Neo-Sailor Moon, as she was about to launch her next attack: the Lunar Heart Attack. This consist of dropping a giant heart unto the victim's head, with only the attacker's will and emotional state serving as the "fuel" for the potency of the attack.

"You're dusted!" Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"Sis, wait!" Lotus said, as she interceded between her older sister and the clone of Superman.

"What?" Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"Um, 'Superboy' is not the enemy."

"'Superboy'?"

"Doesn't he look like Uncle Kal?"

Neo-Sailor Moon peeks behind her younger half-sister, and takes a look at the clone of her mother's ex-husband, Superman…

"Eh, not really, but I get your point," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she dispersed her attack harmlessly.

"You okay?" Kid Flash said, as he goes up the Senshi of the Moon.

"Why do you care?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"Um, well, because I believe that we all have to support each other, seeing how we are new at being superheroes."

"Cute."

"Heh…"

Aqualad goes to Superboy, and crouches in front of him.

"We are not the enemy," Aqualad said evenly. "We only came here because we received a call for help."

Superboy looked up at the Black youth from Atlantis.

"You're here…to help?" Superboy asked.

"Yep," Kid Flash said broadly.

"Speak for yourself," Robin replied. "I only came along to hone my skills."

"What about her?" Superboy asked, as he stared at Neo-Sailor Moon.

"You're the one who attacked me, after little sister released you," Neo-Sailor Moon said with annoyance, as she glanced at an embarrassed by Lotus. "But, I'm willing to back off if you do."

Superboy looks at Neo-Sailor Moon, then at the others, including Aqualad, who stood up, and then gave off an outstretched hand to help the teen-version of the Man-of-Steel up to his feet…

"Come with us, if you want out of here," Aqualad said.

Superboy tentatively looked at Aqualad's outstretched hand, and accepts it.

"Thanks?" Superboy said, as he stands up.

"If we are leaving, we have to do so soon," Robin said, as he hacked into the internal security system.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

THOOM!

A large, hulking figure bursts into Superboy's chambers.

"Because of that," Robin replied with a smirk.

"Do tell…"

"Look what you made me do!" said the hulking figure. He was grey colored and mean. "All my years of research to create the perfect weapon…wasted!"

"You…created me?" Superboy said with anger. "As your weapon?"

"Of course," the hulking figure said.

"Wait, you're the director of Cadmus, Dr. Mark Desmond," Robin said.

"You…recognize me?" the creature said. "After being like this?"

"I am a trained junior detective," Robin said confidently. "Even in your present state, I recognize your basic physiological structure, albeit considerably altered."

"Not to mention what's left of your shirt has your name tag on it," Kid Flash said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Robin fumed. "I was trying to prove a point here…"

"Never mind that!" Desmond said. "You forced me to take the 'Blockbuster' formula to deal with you!"

With that, the "new" Blockbuster slammed his massive fists onto the ground, cause a miniature quake that knocked most of the teens off their feet.

WHOOM!

"Hey!" Lotus yelped, surprised at how powerful Blockbuster was.

"Perhaps I can use your bodies to harvest your secrets?" Blockbuster said. "After all, Cadmus can always use another weapon…like the clone of Superman."

"No," Superboy said, as he crouches a bit. "I'm not going to be your weapon-!"

With that, Superboy flew into Blockbuster, smashing through the walls in the process.

"Wow," Neo-Sailor Moon said in surprise. "The clone was holding back."

"Don't be mean," Lotus said, as she pulls out her large shinobi scroll from pocket space. "That guy is a PERSON, not a thing."

"I never said the clone was a thing, little sister."

"I'm only a few months younger than you, you know!"

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked of Lotus.

"If Dr. Desmond and Superboy continue to fight, this entire place could collapse," Lotus said. "Therefore, I need to reverse whatever caused Dr. Desmond to change into what he is right now…"

Pause.

"But I need time to prepare."

"Leave it to us," Kid Flash said confidently. "We may not have a plan, but we more than make up in style."

"Okay, we need to keep Blockbuster busy," Aqualad said, even as the room shook.

WHOOM!

"Then, we better hurry," Robin said. He then turned towards Neo-Sailor Moon.

"Go help Superboy."

"Don't tell me what to do," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she begins to walk out of the lab that contained the clone of Superboy.

"Where you're going?" Robin asked.

"To help the clone, of course."

And, with that, Neo-Sailor Moon runs out of the room.

The others look at each and shrugged their collective shoulders.

"I'm just here for the ride," Kid Flash said, as he ran after Neo-Sailor Moon.

"Works for me," Aqualad said, as he and Robin ran after Kid Flash.

"Hey, guys!" Lotus yelled, as she carried her scroll and other equipment. "Wait for me-!"

A few minutes later, the teens managed to corner Blockbuster towards the upper levels of the Cadmus facility, and had him surrounded.

"I am waiting to be impressed by you kids!" Blockbuster yelled. "So far, all you have done is kept me…here…"

"Now, you're getting it," Kid Flash said.

"Now!" Aqualad yelled, as he glances towards Lotus.

"Right," Lotus said, as she bit her thumb, slid her blood across a tattoo on her forearm, and slammed her hand unto the floor.

THUMP!

During the battle, Lotus had thrown kunai, kunai that had special tags attached to them, at key points around the floor and walls. They were arranged to form a mystic pattern based upon the art of Senjutsu (or sage ninja magic, for lack of a better term). The patterns of mystic writing fanned out from where Lotus had slammed her palm, creating a circle around Blockbuster.

"I can't…move!"

"I thought Desmond was supposed to change back?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am a man of science!" Blockbuster yelled. "I can reject such superstitious nonsense!"

"He's right," Lotus said. "He's resisting."

"Sailor Moon?" Aqualad asked.

"I can't do anything to 'cure' him, unless he is a demon, monster and supernaturally-changed victim," Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"He can only resist if he's conscious, right?" Robin asked Lotus.

"In theory, yes," Lotus replied.

"Good," Superboy said, as he suddenly flew up and clocked Blockbuster on the head.

BAM!

"Urk!" Blockbuster yelped, as he slumps to the ground.

"That'll do it," Kid Flash replied.

"Yes, it will do," Lotus said, as she formed a series of mudra hand gestures.

"Reverse Transformation Jutsu: Normality!"

With that, the script on the ground glows, as did Blockbuster. Slowly but surely, Blockbuster becomes normal again.

"Augh…"

"It worked," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, imagine that," Robin replied.

Later, the Justice League arrives.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do," Sailor Cosmos said, as she and Ronin cornered their children, after Batman read all the teens the so-called "riot act".

"What are we suppose to do, Mother?" Neo-Sailor Moon said. "Do nothing?"

"No, you were supposed to let us know where you were," Ronin replied. "Had your adventures gone wrong, we wouldn't know what had happened to you two."

"We…only wanted to help our new friends, Daddy," Lotus said sheepishly.

"I see…"

"Well, we are very proud of you two," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Really?" Neo-Sailor Moon said. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, we're not," Ronin said. "Your mother and I knew that one day, you will become 'superheroes'—or supervillains, in the case of your brother Genshin—which is why we're allowing you two to form 'Young Justice'."

"Really, Daddy?" Lotus said.

"Really, snowflake. After all, you both are old enough now to take up the family business."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Lotus said, as she hugged her father tightly.

"You're welcome, but be sure not to let Kid Flash anywhere near you, understood? I don't trust him around girls."

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Rini, I just wish that your father lived to see this day," Sailor Cosmos said, referring to Chibiusa's biological father, Tuxedo Mask. "He would be proud of you."

"Thanks, I guess…"

And thus, ends the tale of how the magical girl Neo-Sailor Moon and the kunoichi Lotus joined this incarnation of Young Justice.

**Fin.**


End file.
